


Should have asked

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, the other p theives are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: "!! May I request a scenario in which Akechi Falls really hard for someone (So much that he doesn't notice that she has a bf) and at the end Ryuji's introduce her to the group as his date friend?"
Relationships: Akechi/Reader, Ryuji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Should have asked

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted july 29th 2017

Goro Akechi would vehemently deny he was capable of falling in love, if asked. Or, at the very least, skirt around the topic, with vague denials. He’s too bitter- and consumed by the tasks at hand, in his life- to give his attention to another person.

That’s what he’d like to believe about himself, but…

Then there’s _you_.

You had recognized him, when you met, but you weren’t particularly interested. Then you’d got to talking. Simple, occasional, passing conversations. They shouldn’t have been a big deal, really, but Akechi found himself actually enjoying them. The more the conversations happened, the more often you smiled when speaking to him, and the more often he found himself wanting to genuinely smile back.

It was all too easy for Akechi to fall, though he didn’t really realize what was happening at first. Admitting how he felt to himself was more difficult, but it wasn’t like he could deny the truth. Not this time.

So, he hadn’t asked. He really hadn’t thought that it would be something that ever came up. While he was aware how he felt- not in love, he wouldn’t let himself _say_ he was in love- he wasn’t planning on confessing. Perhaps, when everything was said and done, and he could move on with his life, he’d confess. Once all the horrible, disgusting parts of his life were done and hidden away, he could confess. That had sounded good, a nice thought that kept him moving forward with his feelings.

Maybe he should have asked.

Akechi has never been a fan of any of the group, aside from perhaps their leader, but he’s especially unprepared to deal with Ryuji. The boy is loud, and reckless, and all around just _not_ someone Akechi can see himself forming a real friendship with. Not any time soon, at the very least.

That certainly isn’t helped by Ryuji happily throwing the door to Leblanc open with a stupidly happy grin on his face. He doesn’t even deflate upon noticing Akechi is there- which he usually does, Akechi had noticed- and proceeds to announce that he, “has an incredible girlfriend who came with him today.”

Akechi _really_ should have asked.

Some of the others are surprised- Ann and Morgana in particular express their shock- but no one is as surprised as Akechi is when you sheepishly follow Ryui into the cafe. “Ryuji, _please_.”

That’s can’t be right. Even if he hadn’t asked, you would have brought up Ryuji, if you were dating, right? Wouldn’t you have had at least _one_ funny story about the boy to share? Akechi is well aware he must look shell-shocked, but how else is he supposed to look?

“Akechi?” You voice drags him out of his thoughts. Ryuji’s gaze shifts between the two of you, frown on his face.

“What, you know each other?”

“Yes. We’re fr-”

“ _Acquaintances_. When I attend, we’re in the same class.” Akechi takes little satisfaction at how hurt you look when he refuses to call you his ‘friend,’ but you certainly can’t be if, while he was here falling for you, you hadn’t even mentioned Ryuji once.

“Oh.”

“___? What’s wrong?” Ryuji’s concern for you is slightly aggravating, but Akechi keeps a calm, unperturbed expression splattered across his face. He refuses to let this get to him.

He wont let it get to him.

He really, really should have asked.

“I’m… fine. Of course. I had thought maybe we were ‘friends’ but I guess I exaggerated how much we _actually_ talk to each other. Anyway! I’m not here for that, I’m here to meet _your_ friends! You’ve told me so much about them.”

Goro Akechi would vehemently deny he was capable of falling in love. Nothing good would come of it, even if he did.


End file.
